<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В интернете кто-то неправ by Koldthav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557454">В интернете кто-то неправ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav'>Koldthav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все будет вновь [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Персонажи "Отблесков Этерны" в мире геймдейва</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olaf Kaldmeer &amp; Rotger Valdes, Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Все будет вновь [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В интернете кто-то неправ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ну напиши ты уже ему, Ротгер!- не выдержал Райштайнер, заглядывая через плечо Вальдеса в экран с открытым форумом.<br/>- Ни за что! Я оскорблен. Моя тонкая душевная организация непоправимо пострадала, я должен сначала нагуглить, где он неправ!<br/>- Понятно. Тогда закрой форум и, будь добр, нарисуй развертку орудийных башен. Без нее у Селины работа стоит.<br/>У 3дшников оружие моделила хрупкая блондинка Селина, а вычурные доспехи, эльфийские тряпки и сложные прически - усатый Жермон, но желающих пошутить по этому поводу как-то не находилось. Вальдес демонстративно свернул форум и открыл фотошоп. Эпине и троица концептеров архитектуры захихикала. Эпопея с постом некоего Noordkrone, позволившего себе высказать замечания к Вальдесовскому концепту судна периода правления Алисы продолжалась с девяти утра.</p><p>На следующий день арт-директор студии «Талиг» Рокэ Алва сидел у геймдизайнеров и пытался привести полет фантазии Мэллит (нарративщицы без тормозов) в соответствие с ресурсами компании, когда в логово геймдизайнеров ввалился Вальдес.<br/>- Считай, что я отпросился и ухожу с работы. Прямо сейчас.<br/>- И навсегда?- хмыкнул Алва, вычерчивая в блокноте схему геймплея.<br/>- Только до утра. У меня свидание!<br/>- С той самой "Ноордкроне" с форума?- пошутила Мэллит, но Вальдес с таким энтузиазмом закивал головой, что всем стало не смешно.<br/>- То есть, вы вчера познакомились, а сегодня ты с обеда уже бежишь на свидание?- уточнил Рокэ.<br/>- Ага! Я вообще с утра хотел, но билеты на поезд только так смогли взять!<br/>С этими словами Вальдес убежал и через две секунды хлопнула входная дверь.<br/>- Вау.<br/>- Только "Ноордкоре" это не она,- поправил начальник QAщиков, теребя серьгу-тентакль в ухе. - Была бы "она" Вальдес бы ни-ку-да не пошел....<br/>На следующий день Вальдес предсказуемо заболел, а когда пришел, ввалился в арт-директорский кабинет с улыбкой от уха до уха.<br/>- Нам не нужен консультант по историческим вопросам? Оружие там, корабли, шмотки?..<br/>- С тех пор как Райнштайнер признался что он реконструктор - нет. А что?<br/>- Пытаюсь уговорить кое-кого переехать. Фразу " Рохелито, ты охуел" можешь пропустить.<br/>Алва откинулся на спинку стула с лицом "вот уволить его, или пусть еще поживет...?" и наконец ответил:<br/>- Я у Кардинала спрошу, может им нужен.<br/>Кардинал, или, точнее, Квентин Дорак, проджект-менеджер в ООО "Оллар", откуда в "Талиг" сбежала после последнего кризиса половина сотрудников, формально всех их люто ненавидел и считал предателями. Неформально они с Рокэ каждую пятницу пили под шахматные турниры.<br/>- А им-то зачем? У них же вполне современные политические стратегии?<br/>- Делают игрушку про гальтарский и послегальтарский период. Только я тебе этого не говорил. Все, ты рад? Иди, и доконцепти наконец свой летающий авианосец, я хочу его до вечера увидеть!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>